


House Party Aftermath

by rw_eaden



Series: Tumblr Askbox and Mini-Fics [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drag Queen Jimmy Novak, Established Relationship, House Party, M/M, Multi, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/pseuds/rw_eaden
Summary: Dean comes home from a business trip to find the house trashed.Tumblr Ask Box Prompt from braezenkitty: your choice of pairing + next song on shuffle (which was Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time by Panic! At the Disco)





	House Party Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of archiving my tumblr fics. This is one of them and as such is not edited at all.

_I’m a scholar and a gentleman_  
And I usually don’t fall when I try to stand  
I lost a bet to a guy in a Chiffon skirt  
But I make these high heels work  
\- Don’t Threaten Me With a Good Time - Panic! At the Disco

He found Jimmy in the pool, asleep on a raft with one arm dangling in the water and the skirt of a salmon dress hiked up to mid-thigh. 

“What the fuck, Jimmy?” Dean shouted. 

Of course that got his attention and the idiot sat up too quickly, tumbling right into the water below. He popped back up a second later, sputtering and coughing, hair in his face. 

“Dean! You’re home early,” he said with a smile. 

It might be funny if it weren’t so damn stupid. Dean had come home a little early from his business trip and hoped to surprise the twins, maybe with breakfast in bed. That was, until he walked in to the disaster that had replaced his living room. In addition to the thousands of empty cups and pizza boxes he’d expected to find there were several dozen empty liquor bottles, at least two people he didn’t recognize passed out on the floor, and glitter damn near ground into the carpet. There was also something stuck to the walls but he really didn’t want to think about what that could possibly be. 

So he’d gone away for a week like a responsible adult and his boyfriends had acted like teenagers. Great. 

“What the fuck?” Dean said again. 

Jimmy sighed, pushing his dripping bangs out of his face. “Do you want an explanation or do you just want to be mad?” 

“Ideally, both,” Dean said, shaking his head. 

Jimmy huffed, swimming to the lip of the pool before hauling himself out of the water. He looked terrible, with his dress sopping wet and make-up smudged and running down his cheeks. It would be rude to laugh, but since when was Dean all that polite? 

“I made semi-finals,” Jimmy said, wringing out the hem of his skirt. “So,” he flapped his hands at the mess of discarded cans and over-turned lawn furniture in the backyard, “we might’ve gotten a little excited.” 

“Wait, really? So you’re going to Vegas next right?” Dean asked. 

Jimmy smirked, shrugging his shoulders.Dean pulled him into his arms, not caring that getting and arm-full of sopping wet drag queen was definitely probably bad for the suit he wore. 

“You’re not mad?” Jimmy asked when Dean finally put him down. 

“About the house? Kinda, yeah. But I’m really proud of you. I just wish I could’ve been there to see it.” 

“Cas recorded it, apparently,” Jimmy said. 

“Where is he anyway?” Dean asked, peering past Jimmy as if he expected the other twin to pop up behind him. 

A grunt sounded from the rose bush near the door, and Dean turned to find Cas pulling himself out from behind it. 

“You two are a disaster,” Dean said. 

Cas grunted in what was probably assent. 


End file.
